Ηράκλειτος \Έφεσος
Ηράκλειτος ο Σκοτεινός Greek Philosophers thumb|300px| [[Φιλοσοφία Φιλόσοφοι Γης ---- Φυσικοί Φιλόσοφοι Πλατωνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Περιπατητικοί Φιλόσοφοι Επικούρειοι Φιλόσοφοι Ηδονικοί Φιλόσοφοι Κυνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Στωικοί Φιλόσοφοι Σκεπτικοί Φιλόσοφοι Υλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Ιδεαλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Υπαρξιστές Φιλόσοφοι Θετικιστές Φιλόσοφοι ---- Φιλόσοφοι Χιλιετιών Γης ---- Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Νεώτερης Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Σύγχρονης Εποχής ]] - Έλληνας φιλόσοφος. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Κλασσική Εποχή, 6ος Αιώνας π.Χ., 5ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: 544 π.Χ. - Θάνατος: 484 π.Χ. Ετυμολογία Το όνομα '"Ηράκλειτος" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Ηρακλής". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: Βλύσων (ή Βλόσων) ή Ηράκων - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Γεννήθηκε στην Έφεσο κατά το 544 π.Χ. Αν λάβουμε όμως υπ' όψιν ότι η ακμή του συμπίπτει με την 69η Ολυμπιάδα (504 - 501 π.Χ.) και έζησε 60 έτη, μπορούμε να δεχθούμε ότι ο θάνατός του συνέβη το 484 π.Χ.. Πατέρας του αναφέρεται ο Βλύσων (ή Βλόσων) ή Ηράκων. Ανήκε στο γένος των Ανδροκλειδών, εκείνων δηλαδή που υπό την αρχηγία του Ανδρόκλου, του υιου του βασιλέα των Αθηνών Κόδρου, μετανάστευσαν από την Αθήνα και έκτισαν στην Ιωνία της Μικράς Ασίας την Έφεσο. Οι περί του βίου του όμως αναφερόμενες ειδήσεις είναι πολύ λίγες. Ο Ηράκλειτος υπήρξε από παιδικής του ηλικίας άξιος θαυμασμού. Δεν υπήρξε κανενός άλλου μαθητής, υποστήριζε ο ίδιος ότι είχε μάθει τα πάντα μόνος του. Από τα διασωθέντα αποσπάσματα του έργου του, φαίνεται ότι γνώριζε πολύ καλά σχεδόν όλα τα συγγράμματα των προγενέστερων φιλοσόφων, των επικών και ελεγειακών ποιητών καθώς και όλες τις ιστορικές συγγραφές που κυκλοφορούσαν στην εποχή του στην Ιωνία. Η εποχή του είναι μεταβατική και σηματοδοτείται από μεγάλες κοινωνικές, πολιτικές και οικονομικές αλλαγές. Δεν συμπαθούσε τους συμπολίτες του, ειδικά όταν αυτοί εξόρισαν το φίλο του Ερμόδωρο. Παρ' όλα αυτά αναμίχθηκε στην εκπόνηση νόμων για την πόλη. Κατά την πολιορκία της Εφέσου, την εποχή της ιωνικής επανάστασης, δηλ. μεταξύ του 498-494 π.Χ., ο Ηράκλειτος προέτρεπε τους πολίτες να είναι ολιγαρκείς στην τροφή τους ώστε να μπορέσουν να αντεπεξέλθουν. Έδωσε μάλιστα ο ίδιος πρώτος το παράδειγμα. Μετά όμως από την εξορία του φίλου του Ερμόδωρου, όταν την εξουσία είχε η δημοκρατική παράταξη, δεν θέλησε να παραμείνει στην Έφεσο και εγκαταστάθηκε στο χώρο του ιερού της Αρτέμιδας. Εργογραφία Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Φιλοσοφία είναι: Η φιλοσοφία του αντιμετωπίζει κριτικά τις εξελίξεις της εποχής του και παίρνει αποστάσεις τόσο από τη μυθική παράδοση όσο και από τη νέα κοινωνία που ανατέλλει. Στον Ηράκλειτο απονέμεται ένα έργο με τίτλο Περί Φύσεως, το οποίο χωρίζεται σε τρία μέρη με περιεχόμενο πολιτικό, θεολογικό και κοσμογονικό. Από τα ελάχιστα αποσπάσματα που έχουν διασωθεί, φαίνεται ότι ο χαρακτήρας του γραπτού έργου του είναι αποφθεγματικός. Η δομή και σύνθεση των αφορισμών του είναι λεπτομερειακά επεξεργασμένη και το ύφος του αινιγματικό. Αυτός είναι άλλωστε ο βασικός λόγος για τον οποίο αποκλήθηκε «σκοτεινός». :1.Ο βασιλέας στον οποίο ανήκει το Δελφικό Μαντείο ούτε αποκαλύπτει ούτε αποκρύπτει αλλά απλά παρουσιάζει τα σημεία. :2.Δεν μπορείς να εισέλθεις στον ίδιο ποταμό για δεύτερη φορά. Χαρακτηρίζοντας με αυτόν τον τρόπο το έργο του, ο Ηράκλειτος υποδεικνύει ότι δεν αποκαλύπτει τη σκέψη του με άμεσο τρόπο, ούτε όμως επιχειρεί να παραπλανήσει τους ακροατές του. Παρέχει τα σημεία, τα οποία εκείνοι καλούνται να εννοήσουν με τον ορθό τρόπο. Η φιλοσοφία του, πάλι με τα λόγια του ίδιου, δεν είναι μια αυθαίρετη και υποκειμενική κατασκευή αλλά μια έκφραση του λόγου που διέπει τα πάντα, όσο και αν μένει απρόσιτος στους πολλούς. Η δυσκολία κατανόησης του λόγου του δεν οφείλεται επομένως σε δική του ιδιορρυθμία, αλλά στην αδυναμία των πολλών να εννοήσουν όχι τα λόγια του αλλά τον ίδιο τον «λόγο». Στον Ηράκλειτο η έννοια λόγος έχει πολλές σημασίες και εννοιακές αποχρώσεις. Σημαίνει ομιλία (προφορικός λόγος), αλλά και ρυθμιστική αρχή που διέπει το σύνολο της πραγματικότητας και συνδέει με σχέσεις αναλογίας τα πάντα. Επομένως, εδώ ο λόγος είναι η αιώνια καθολική σχέση που ρυθμίζει την πραγματικότητα, όπως αυτή εκφράζεται γλωσσικά. Μέλημα του φιλόσοφου είναι η αφύπνιση των ανθρώπων και η καθοδήγησή τους προς την ομολογία, προς τη λογική σκέψη που καθορίζει και συνδέει τη βαθύτερη φύση των πραγμάτων. Με αυτόν τον τρόπο διακρίνει την «πολυμάθεια» από την ουσιαστική και βαθειά γνώση των πραγμάτων. Κοσμολογία Ο Κόσμος για τον Ηράκλειτο δεν είναι αποτέλεσμα δημιουργίας ή γένεσης, αλλά προϋπάρχει προαιώνια και περιγράφεται ως ζέον πυρ, το οποίο εναλλάξ ισχυροποιείται και εξασθενεί, χωρίς ποτέ να σβήνει εντελώς. Το αείζωον πυρ διανύει μια κυκλική τροχιά κατά την οποία μεταλλάσσεται σε θάλασσα, κατόπιν σε χώμα, για να ακολουθήσει η αντίστροφη διαδικασία μεταλλαγής του χώματος σε θάλασσα και της θάλασσας σε πυρ. Το πυρ του Ηράκλειτου είναι μια κοσμολογική σταθερά που κινείται και μεταμορφώνεται αέναα. Η διαρκής κίνηση και μεταβολή αποτελεί το θεμελιώδες χαρακτηριστικό της πραγματικότητας, το οποίο εξέφρασε ο φιλόσοφος με την εικόνα ενός ποταμού που παραμένει ίδιος, ενώ το ύδωρ που κυλάει μέσα του αλλάζει διαρκώς. Αντίθετα με τους οπαδούς του, τους αποκαλούμενους Ηρακλείτειους, ο φιλόσοφος μάλλον δεν πίστευε σε μια καθολική ροή και μεταβολή, αλλά επέμενε στη σύνδεση αυτής της μεταβολής με σταθερές παραμέτρους. Η παροιμιώδης φράση που χαρακτηρίζει τη φιλοσοφία του Ηρακλείτου είναι: :Τα πάντα ρει, μηδέποτε κατά τ'αυτό μένειν Σε ό,τι αφορά τη θέση του ως προς τις αντίθετες έννοιες, χαρακτηριστικό παράδειγμα είναι το απόφθεγμά του «τα ψυχρά θερμαίνονται, τα θερμά ψύχονται, τα υγρά ξηραίνονται, τα ξηρά υγραίνουν», το οποίο υποδεικνύει ότι οι φαινομενικά αντίθετες καταστάσεις, τάσεις και δυνάμεις, συνδέονται με μια συνεκτική σχέση αρμονίας. Η σχέση των αντιθέτων του δεν εκφράζεται μόνον μέσω του κοινού λόγου, αλλά και ως «πόλεμος» - μια άλλη όψη της αρμονίας, μια κοσμική σταθερά που διέπει τα αντίθετα και παράγει διαρκώς μέσω συγκρούσεων νέες ισορροπίες. Η χρήση του όρου πόλεμος («πόλεμος πατήρ πάντων» είναι ένα επίσης από τα γνωστά ρητά του) συνδέεται στην ουσία με το «τα πάντα ρει» καθώς τα πάντα στον κόσμο είναι σε συνεχή κίνηση και διεργασία (δηλαδή, σε πόλεμο). Ο Ηράκλειτος, πιστός στο «τα πάντα ρει» υπενθύμιζε ότι «δεν μπορείς να μπεις δυο φορές στον ίδιο ποταμό» επειδή ανά πάσα στιγμή ο ποταμός αλλάζει, οπότε ποτέ δεν είναι ο ίδιος ποταμός. Επίσης υποστήριζε ότι η πρωταρχική ουσία στον Κόσμο είναι η ενέργεια (το πυρ). Σήμερα, μετά την πειραματική επιβεβαίωση της θεωρίας του Άλμπερτ Αϊνστάιν γνωρίζουμε βέβαια ότι αυτό είναι αλήθεια και ότι η Ύλη και η Ενέργεια είναι το ίδιο πράγμα σε διαφορετική κατάσταση. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φιλοσοφία *Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Βιβλιογραφία * Βέικος, Θεόφιλος, «Ο λόγος και η τάξη του κόσμου των ανθρώπων στον Ηράκλειτο (απόσπ. 114)». Επιστημονική Επετηρίς της Φιλοσοφικής Σχολής του Πανεπιστημίου Αθηνών 28 (1979-85), 411 * G. S. KIRK / J. E. RAVEN / MALCOLM SCHOFIELD, Οι προσωκρατικοί φιλόσοφοι, Μετάφραση Δημοσθένη Κούρτοβικ,εκδ.ΜΙΕΤ, Αθήνα,1988, 2006(4η εκδοση),σελ.190-220 * Windelband, W., Heimsoeth H. Εγχειρίδιο Ιστορίας της Φιλοσοφίας, Τομ. Α΄, Μ.Ι.Ε.Τ. (Αθήνα 2001 δ΄). * Καλογεράκος, Ι. και Θανασάς Π. Οι προσωκρατικοί φιλόσοφοι, στο Ελληνική Φιλοσοφία και Επιστήμη από την Αρχαιότητα έως τον 20ο αιώνα, Ε.Α.Π., (Πάτρα, 2000), ISBN 960-538-290-3. * Φάλκος - Αρβανιτάκης, Τάσος. Ηράκλειτος: Άπαντα. Εκδόσεις Ζήτρος, Θεσσαλονίκη, 1999. * Ταμπάκης, Νίκος. Ηράκλειτος και σύγχρονος κόσμος. Γκοβόστης, Αθήνα 2006, ISBN 960-446-019-6. * Γεωργοπούλου, Ν. Η φιλοσοφική κατανόηση του θείου στην Ελλάδα. Από τον Όμηρο ως το Διαφωτισμό. Αθήνα, 1989. * Γιανναδάκης Νίκος Χ, «Ηράκλειτος εναντίον Επιμενίδου;», Αριάδνη. Επιστημονική Επετηρίδα της Φιλοσοφικής Σχολής Πανεπιστημίου Κρήτης 5 (1989), 63-68. * Βουδούρης, Κωνσταντίνος, «Ο Ηράκλειτος και η διαλεκτική αντίληψη για την πολιτική». Ελληνική Φιλοσοφική Επιθεώρηση 4 (1987), 255-275 * Berenson F. M., «Η σημασία της φιλοσοφίας του Ηρακλείτου», Μετάφρ. Κωνσταντίνος Βουδούρης. Ελληνική Φιλοσοφική Επιθεώρηση 2 (1985), 243-251. * Kessidis, Theocharis: «Οι κοινωνικο-πολιτικές απόψεις του Ηρακλείτου» περίληψη Δημήτρη Παπαδή. Φιλοσοφία 13-14 (1983-84), 106-108 * Φαράντος Γεώργιος, «Η πολιτική φιλοσοφία του Ηράκλειτου». Παρνασσός 24 (1982), 54-111. * Κεσσίδης Θεοχάρης, «Η διαλεκτική του Ηράκλειτου του Εφέσιου». Επιστημονική σκέψη 9 (1982), 58-65. * Κεσσίδης Θεοχάρης, «Ο Ηράκλειτος και η αρχαία Ανατολή. (Κριτικές σημειώσεις)». Παρνασσός 24 (1982), 303-316. * Gigon, Olof, «Στοχασμοί πάνω στον Ηράκλειτο και τον Παρμενίδη». Μετάφρ. Λίλα Σκάμη. Εποπτεία 54 (1981), 99-107 * Γέροντας, Δημήτρης, «Στα ίχνη του Ηράκλειτου». Ευθύνη 114 (1981), 328-333 * Παιονίδης, Φιλήμων, «Συμβολή στην κατανόηση του πολιτικού Ηρακλείτου». Παρνασσός 22 (1980), 567-573. * Καλογεράκος, Ἰωάννης Γ., «Πὺρ καὶ θεός: φυσικὴ καὶ θεολογία στὴ σκέψη τοῦ Ἡράκλειτου», Φιλοσοφία, 25-26(1995-1996) , σσ. 96-117 ---- * Bakalis, Nikolaos (2005). Handbook of Greek Philosophy: From Thales to the Stoics Analysis and Fragments, Trafford Publishing ISBN 1-4120-4843-5 * John Burnet, [http://www.classicpersuasion.org/pw/burnet/index.htm Early Greek Philosophy], 1930. * William Keith Chambers Guthrie, A History of Greek Philosophy: Volume 1, The Earlier Presocratics and the Pythagoreans, 1962. * Søren Kierkegaard, "On the Concept of Irony with Continual Reference to Socrates", 1841. * Martin Litchfield West, "Early Greek Philosophy and the Orient", Oxford, Clarendon Press, 1971. * Martin Litchfield West, The East Face of Helicon: West Asiatic Elements in Greek Poetry and Myth, Oxford (England); New York: Clarendon Press, 1997. * Stefan Stenudd, "Cosmos of the Ancients. The Greek Philosophers on Myth and Cosmology", 2011 * Jonathan Barnes, "The Presocratic Philosophers (Arguments of the Philosophers, 2007 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Category:Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαϊκής Εποχής Category:Φιλόσοφοι Κλασσικής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Φιλόσοφοι Ασιατικής Ιωνίας Category:Φιλόσοφοι 6ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Φιλόσοφοι 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί Αρχαϊκής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί 6ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί Ασιατικής Ιωνίας